


Let's share our tomorrows (and our secrets)

by Leu (Karaii)



Series: Naruto rarepair generator [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexuality, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Leu
Summary: “So you wanted to fuck him?”Shikamaru shot her a withering look. “That’s not what I meant when I said ‘I loved him’.”Temari laughed, and squirmed up next to him. “I know,” she said. “But you did, didn’t you?”“I–well.” Shikamaru had turned quite red. “Woman!”She smiled, teasing his bellybutton. “Mmhmm.”“Maybe a little,” Shikamaru admitted to his pillow. “I mean, wouldn’t you?”
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Naruto rarepair generator [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372372
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Let's share our tomorrows (and our secrets)

“So you wanted to fuck him?”

Shikamaru shot her a withering look. “That’s not what I meant when I said ‘I loved him’.”

Temari laughed, and squirmed up next to him. “I know,” she said. “But you did, didn’t you?”

“I–well.” Shikamaru had turned quite red. “Woman!”

She smiled, teasing his bellybutton. “Mmhmm.”

“Maybe a little,” Shikamaru admitted to his pillow. “I mean, wouldn’t you?”

Temari looked at the photo of her husband’s genin team, propped up next to Temari’s photo of her brothers and Baki-sensei. “Sure I did. I was a teenager, once.” She curled into Shikamaru’s loose hair. “He was the first man who ever cared about me.”

Shikamaru’s face emerged from his cocoon of shame. “Ah. We’re no longer talking about Asuma-sensei, are we?”

Temari kissed his nose. “Nah.”

Shikamaru intercepted her midway and murmured, “you really go too fast for me, woman.”

She drew him in close. “Then keep up, genius.”

–

“He still lives though, doesn’t he?” Shikamaru asked a week later, relaxed within the shadows of a palm tree.

Temari continued her kata uninterrupted. “I can’t read your mind, Shika,” she reminded him patiently. “Who are we talking about now?”

Shikamaru idly traced his finger through sand. “Your first crush.”

“I’m certain she’s dead.” Temari swung her massive fan with ease. “I crushed her, after all.”

“Ach! You know what I meant, woman!”

She smirked. “Yeah, he’s still alive. Obviously.” She glanced at him. “Baki-sensei came to our wedding, idiot.”

Shikamaru’s beady eyes glared at her from the gloom. “I wasn’t paying attention to him on that day.” I was too busy staring at you, went unsaid.

“Oh my," Temari said slyly, "are you _jealous_?”

“Nah.” Something glinted in that darkness. It was their wedding band, hung on a silver chain that shone gold in the refracted sun. “He’s not the one wearing this, after all.”

Temari pointed her fan in his direction. “And don’t you forget it, Deer Boy.” She unfurled it, then, getting in position for a spar. “Ready?”

“For you?” Shikamaru rose to his feet without hesitation. “Always.”

–

“Who was _your_ first crush?” Temari asked the next day, handing over half of their red popsicle.

“I don’t speak his name,” Shikamaru said shortly. “But he’s definitely buried underneath an appreciable quantity of dirt.”

Temari kicked his leg. “Don’t play that game with me. Your first love, or whatever terminology it is you Fire country bumpkins use.”

He licked at his lolly, slowly turning its shade.

“By the Budda, you’re cute.” Temari’s free hand wrapped around his. “You always get so flustered when we talk of this. Is it really so hard?”

“Chouji,” Shikamaru muttered. “Obviously.”

Temari kissed his cheek in thanks. “He seems like a very caring boy. I'd tap that.”

“Don’t even _think_ about it!”

Temari laughed, and drew away. “You’re the one thinking it, Shika.”

He kicked her leg in return. “You said you couldn’t read my mind. You were lying, huh? Women!”

“That’s right,” she neatly snaked her leg around his and tripped him all the way to the ground, kneeing the small of his back and breathing in his ear. “We’re all out to get you.”

“Um,” he said to the dirt.

That wasn’t their safeword, but she knew his limits in public spaces. She stepped off him and lifted him up by the back of his uniform. “How’re we doing?”

“My popsicle’s got dirt in it,” he complained.

“Good thing I’ve still got mine,” she said, and patted the dust away. “We can share.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
